Pro blade
by luckydog
Summary: The himuro mansion is haunted, they say. It is surrounded by murder and mystery. So why would a new team of bladers challenge the bladebreakers there? And why is Kai acting so strange? Co-written with Angelsweet. Plz read and review UPDATED! WOOT!
1. problade

Disclaimer: We do not own beyblade or Project Zero/Fatal frame.  
  
Renee: Because fan fiction doesn't have a Project Zero/Fatal frame category Angel_sweet and I decided to write this.  
  
Luckydog: If you're wondering what Project Zero/Fatal frame is, here's some ground info.  
  
Project Zero or in Japan, Fatal frame, is a game created by Tecmo. It is based on rituals that happened in Japan many years ago. The two rituals that are featured in the game are the Demon Tag ritual or the blinding and the strangling ritual. The aim of the game is to walk around the Himuro mansion, capturing ghosts with your camera and uncovering the past.  
  
Angel_sweet: Then we decided to add the bladebreakers into the mansion to add some more chaos. So enjoy the story!  
  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
  
Pro blade.  
  
Mafuyu an intense, quiet boy was an inspiring journalist. He wasn't, as he seemed though. His dark brown eyes could see things that other people couldn't see. His dark brown hair framed his face and eyes perfectly making Mafuyu quite handsome.  
  
The stones crunched beneath Mafuyu's shoes as he walked along the gravel walkway through the woods. Mafuyu was now standing at the end of a bridge, which was covered in moss and had rotten away in some places but seemed sturdy.  
  
'So this is the Himuro mansion.' He stated as he stared at a huge, derelict mansion that stood dauntingly in the shadows in front of him. Bushes, trees and other shrubbery had taken over the walls in places. The mansion was run down and had been abandoned and inhabited for many, many years. Spectacular rumours, shocking stories, mutilated bodies and murders surround this mansion, but no one knew the truth.  
  
Mafuyu began to walk across the bridge, his white shirt glowing eerily against his dark surroundings. The moonlight glinted upon the lens of an old fashioned camera that was in his hands. It was square and bulky, with an accordion shape like rubber connecting it to the lens. It had been his mothers, given to Mafuyu upon her death. In his other hand was a torch. It was turned off, as there was enough moonlight to guide him outside. The bridge creaked as Mafuyu's weight rested on each board with each step. The trees whispered, swaying gently in a non-existent breeze. It was like they knew someone was here that shouldn't be. Mafuyu stopped at the end of the bridge and looked up again at the mansion in front him.  
  
The roof was rotten, weather beaten and falling apart in places. He stared into the shadows of the Himuro Mansion's porch. He could barely make out the outline of the door, so he turned on his torch and advanced.  
  
The moving torchlight made the shadows play in front of Mafuyu. He ignored everything else, his eyes only focussing on the large majestic doors in front of him. They were wooden, from the look of them. Mafuyu put down his torch, making sure that the light was facing the door and opened the doors. They swung easily, which was surprising, as no one had lived here for ages. They were also quiet. Mafuyu bent down to pick up his torch and walked over the threshold. The door behind him slammed in an imaginary gust of wind. Mafuyu turned quickly, watching the door. Then, when he was satisfied that nothing was there he turned back and looked over the room he was in.  
  
'The mysterious Shinto rituals of this area are connected to this mansion.' Mafuyu said. 'Mr. Takamine came here to do research for his next book on these rituals.' Several large, wooden beams had fallen from the ceiling, breaking holes in the floor, crushing the lattice that were on either side of the steps and blocking the way forward.  
  
'Am I wasting my time here?' Mafuyu wondered aloud. 'Is there no way through?' He looked around, shining the light everywhere. Mafuyu could see the shadows moving out of the corner of his eye. Many other people would probably have lost their nerve by now and left. Some canvas or cloth was hanging from the roof where it had been ripped by the wooden beams. Mafuyu walked over to the cloth and pulled it back. Here, there was a clear path up the steps. The rest had been bent and buckled under the tremendous weight of the fallen beams. Mafuyu climbed the steps, which creaked slightly. The room was covered in a thick layer of dust and there was a hole in the floor created by another fallen beam.  
  
Mafuyu tread through the dust, making his way over to a door. It was a sliding door and Mafuyu pushed it open with ease. Mafuyu then entered a corridor. Mafuyu was surprised by how well the mansion stayed intact on the inside when from the outside it looked as though the middle of it had caved in. On the floor along the corridor were bits and shards of broken wood panelling from the walls. On the beams supporting the roof there was a torn rope tied to each one. Mafuyu, untroubled, continued along the corridor. His shoulders hit the ropes making them swing eerily. About halfway along the corridor the ropes continued swinging, even though Mafuyu had stopped.  
  
A pale man had stepped out from behind a corner. He was so pale, Mafuyu could see right through him. The man walked into the middle of the t- junction and turned his head to look at Mafuyu. Mafuyu, shaken by the sudden appearance, steadied the camera and took a photo of him. The ghost disappeared almost instantly like all he wanted was his photo taken. Mafuyu continued and suddenly caught sight of another apparition. His heart caught in his chest, Mafuyu took a step further. The ghost also took a step further. Mafuyu shined his torch over the ghost-  
  
And ended up getting the torchlight reflected back at him. In front of him was a mirror. He hadn't seen it in the darkness. It was position in the middle of the T-junction facing into the rope corridor. Mafuyu looked left, wondering where to go next. That door had a piece of wood blocking the door. Mafuyu thought as he turned to the right. He opened the door revealing a room completely covered in an inch thick layer of dust but otherwise untouched. There was an ornamental suit in the corner, next to two cupboards. There small chests littering the wall. On them were several ornamental dolls and a lion head. In the middle of the room was a strange square. When Mafuyu got closer, he realised it was a sunken fireplace. In front of Mafuyu, beyond the fireplace was a staircase to the upper level. On Mafuyu's right was a doorway leading to a bookcase. Mafuyu went for the stairs. A few of them creaked as he stepped on them but it was otherwise silent. If it weren't for the dulled footsteps the complete silence would have put him on edge. On the indoor balcony, there were a few partition screen, mostly broken and ripped. A clothed window revealed that there was another room, but something else caught Mafuyu's attention. It was glinting in the torchlight. As he moved closer he recognised it. A black notebook, like the ones his teacher and friend, Mr Takamine used. Mafuyu bent down to pick it up when he was struck with a vision.  
  
~*~ Flash back ~*~  
  
Koji Ogata, a man of thirty with a long face and a pudding basin hair cut dressed in a shirt with a vest, the editor for Mr. Takamine. Tomoe Hirasaka, also in her thirties had an elegant look about her with ebony black hair competing the look she was partnered with Takamine. And Junsei Takamine, the well known mystery author in his fifties with his high fringe pushed behind his ears the only thing that stood out from his black suit; were walking down the rope hallway, commenting on the state of the mansion and their thoughts of it's past. Around twenty ghostly hands reached for the group as they talked, besides Takamine who turns sensing something. When he looked back down the hallway there's nothing there. Suspicious he continues walking.  
  
~*~ End flash back~*~  
  
Mafuyu stared at the notebook as he heard a noise behind him. The stairs he had just walk on were creaking, like someone was walking up them. Mafuyu went rigid, and rose into the standing position while turning to face the noise as he placed the camera to his eyes. Mafuyu couldn't see anything, but he was sure he wasn't alone.  
  
He scanned the area in front of him with the camera before rounding to the front- To find a grisly ghost staring down the barrel of his camera. Mafuyu took a photo on a reflex. The ghost was flung backwards, roaring and screaming in rage and pain. Mafuyu could see the ghost more properly. Its jaw was slack, with bits of flesh hanging from its large scabby skull. Its arms were bound to it chest with semi transparent bandages. Once again the ghost advanced, but Mafuyu was ready. He had gotten over the initial shock of seeing the ghost. The mystical filament of the camera glowed blue, and charged. The ghost came closer, but Mafuyu kept his nerve. The ghost was about to attack when Mafuyu hit the shutter. The ghost recoiled, letting out an unearthly howling. The ghost morphed, still shrieking into small ball of light. The former ghost was drawn into the camera. Mafuyu lowered the camera; he stared at it with wide eyes.  
  
'I captured a ghost with this camera. I remember the first time I accidentally captured a ghost with this camera.'  
  
Mafuyu closed his eyes, remembering.  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
'Mother?' A young boy of ten said. He had dark brown hair and eyes. He was tall for his age and also quiet.  
  
'Mafuyu?' A lady replied weakly from her bed. Her skin was pale but she had the boy's dark hair. Her hazel eyes lacked strength.  
  
'Mother.' The young Mafuyu said. 'I-I wanted to see you before...'  
  
'You shouldn't worry.' She replied pointing to the cupboard. 'Get out my camera, please, Mafuyu.'  
  
'Yes, mother.' He opened the ornamental cupboard in front of him. On a shelf at his eye level was the camera. He picked it up and carried it over to his mom.  
  
'Here you are.' Mafuyu held the camera out for his mother.  
  
'No, Mafuyu.' She replied smiling. 'The camera is for you. Take a photo of me. For Miku.' Tears came to Miyuki eyes. 'I love you Mafuyu, Miku, Yamazaki and Mikoto. Please hurry.' Miyuki slumped to one side after talking. 'Please.' She closed her eyes.  
  
The young Mafuyu picked up the camera to take a photo. As his eye met the lens, Mafuyu's eyes widened in shock. A serene looking Miyuki arose, only this one was white and transparent.  
  
'Goodbye Mafuyu, Miku, Mikoto and Yamazaki.' Muyito ghost said softly through a distorted voice.  
  
The shadowy figure rose out of Miyuki's real body, fading from Mafuyu's sight.  
  
Mafuyu lowered the camera in shock. 'Mother..'  
  
The camera made a whirring noise and a Polaroid picture slid out. Mafuyu pulled out the picture. He hadn't known that he had taken a photo. The picture was of his mother, pain free and peaceful at last leaving the mortal realm. Mafuyu closed his eyes morning his mother's death.  
  
~*~ End flashback ~*~  
  
Mafuyu opened his eyes. The floorboards downstairs were creaking. Mafuyu walked over to the edge of the balcony. There was nothing down there. Mafuyu frowned and walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he noticed the door across the sunken fireplace was open, the door to the rope hallway.  
  
'I don't remember leaving that door open.' Mafuyu said slowly. 'Was it opened by whoever was in here?' Mafuyu cautiously walked across the room, listening to everything that was going on around him. Mafuyu needn't have worried. Nothing happened and he let out a sigh of relief once he got through the doorway. Mafuyu came to the mirror and watched it. Mafuyu sensed it and saw it at the same time. A woman in a white kimono was behind Mafuyu. Then suddenly everything went black.  
  
~In the city~  
  
'Hello boys.' Mr Dickinson said as he got out of his car at Tyson's place.  
  
'Hi Mr. Dickinson.' Tyson said running up to greet the head of the BBA. 'What brings you here?'  
  
'A new team has challenged you.' Mr. Dickinson replied. 'Team Zero.'  
  
'I don't know Mr. Dickinson.' Rei said as the others caught up. 'Last time we challenged a new team we were kidnapped.'  
  
'Don't be a spoilsport Rei.' Tyson said.  
  
'We have every right to be cautious.' Kenny argued.  
  
'If we don't verse them,' Kai said coldly as he leaned against Tyson's wall with his arms and legs crossed. 'We lose our title. It could be hard to get back.'  
  
'We did get out of it last time.' Max said. 'Where're versing them anyway?'  
  
'Some place called the Himuro Mansion in the mountain area.' Mr. Dickinson said. 'And don't worry Rei. The BBA will drive you up there.'  
  
'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Rei asked as they watched Mr. Dickinson get in the car and drive away.  
  
The others went back inside except Kenny who walked up to Rei.  
  
'I know what you mean Rei.' Kenny said. 'I have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.'  
  
'Yeah, well, I better go practice.' Rei walked into Tyson's house looking dejected.  
  
'I know I've heard something about that place. Something bad.' Kenny said.  
  
~*(To be continued(*~  
  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
  
Luckydog: I sorry if the first chapter was boring. It will get better. If there are any other complaints send them to me. I wrote it so it will probably be my mistake.  
  
Renee: Anyway, the next chapter the bladebreakers go into the Himuro mansion. Will the woman in white get them too? Two reviews and we'll get up the next chapter. That or in two weeks we'll put it up anyway.  
  
Angel_sweet: Tanks for reading!  
  
Luckydog: Tanks? Go back to school! A good school. Maribyrnong? Pfft! 


	2. Enter the bladebreakers

Disclaimer: I do not own, Beyblades or Fatal frame. Meh, who'd wanna sue me, I have piss all.  
  
Angelsweet: I don't wanna get sued.  
  
Luckydog: What they gonna do? Take all my beyblades stuff?  
  
Prudence: Probably.  
  
Renee: -- And we all know what A tragedy that would be. I mean you're beyblades stuff, including the bedspread you're planning to buy, I would say it comes up to at least $300.  
  
Luckydog: Your point being? hugs her beyblades stuff protectively.  
  
Renee: You have beyblades bodywash--U. Anyways on with the story.  
  
Searching  
  
The moomlight shone on the silky leaves on the large amount of trees that made up the forest around the Himuro Mansion. Amongst the dark shadows created by those very trees a girl, trembling slightly softly made her way through the mass of wood and foliage. Her white shirt stood out in the black but her red top, black mini skirt and black boots melted in. Her big red-brown eyes fell on the derelict Himuro mansion. She brushed her red-brown hair out of her eyes and placed a hand to her heart.  
  
'Could my brother really be in there?' She kept walking closer and closer, the shadows consuming her being as she enetered the vicinity of the mansion.  
  
Next day  
  
'I'm so pumped,' Tyson yelled, his midnight blue hair tied back to keep it out of his eyes. 'I could...'  
  
'Wake up early?' Max interjected, smiling. Max was also excited. Blue-eyed and blonde he was typical of the dumb blonde myth, sometimes.   
  
Tyson blinked a few times at this comment and laughed. Max joined in. Tyson pulled Max into a headlock and gave him a dutch rub. Tyson pulled on his black gloves, his blading outfit complete. Wearing a black shirt, red jacket, jeans and red hat on backwards Tyson thought it was perfect. Max was wearing his sky blue shirt with yellow stars on it and dark pants. The two began joking around and playfully punching one another.  
  
'Watch it guys!' Kenny yelped as one of Tyson's misjudged punches nearly hit Kenny's dark gray laptop. Kenny laptop was extra special, it housed his bit-beat Dizzi. Kenny was wearing a white shirt, red vest, plain green tie and slacks. He sat behind Tyson and Max and began typing furiously on the keyboard.  
  
'Yo.' Ray said, playfully punching Max and Tyson on the arm.  
  
'Hi Ray.' They chorused and went back to their wrestling.  
  
Ray sat opposite Kenny. He was wearing blue baggy pants and the white chinese top (with attachment?) He stretched and got ready for a nap brushing some of his ebony hair out of his golden eyes. His foot was nudged and he looked up to see Kai had walked past Ray's seat.   
  
Kai had Grey blue hair that stuck up in odd directions. He was quiet and unsocialible, only insulting people or shouting demands. He took beyblading really seriously, especially after having such a bad past. Kai wore his baggy grey-blue pant's, dark sleveless tee and a white scarf. Kai's most dominant feature was the triangles that were painted on his face and his ice blue eyes.  
  
Now all the bladebreakers were on the bus so they set off, the bus rumbling underneathing them. it was a long journey and most of them fell asleep.  
  
at that moment  
  
Miku had found a camera and a notebook that Mafuyu had dropped. She was now serching for her brother. That was her reason for coming to the Mansion. Miku was now in the fireplace. She looked around at her dusty surroundings. Clear footprints that had pushed the dust aside were cearly moving towards the stairs. On the stairs there were two pairs one lot going up, one lot going down. Miku walked across the creaking floor and slowly acsended the stairs. as she went up she saw a door hidden behind a screen. She would never had spotted it if she hadn't looked down at the footprints she had made. She decided to check it out later. Miku reached the landing and made her way over to the door. The wooden door was old with a big black padlock on it. There were metal struts in the door to re-enforce it.  
  
'I think someone doesn't want me to go in there.' mIku said as she took a few steps back looking at the lock before raising her eyes with the sudden feeling as though something was looking at her. She turned away from the door and made her way down stairs. As she hit the floor with her boot, the floorboard emitted a loud creak. Miku held her heart, willing it to calm down. She walked around to the screen staring at it. She sensed as though she was being watched again. She turned and was shocked to see a little girl in a white kimono standing next to the fireplace a metre away.   
  
'Let's Beyblade!' The little girl was dancing not aware that Miku was watching, she looked up and noticed Miku watching. 'Hm, I mean...'  
  
She looked up at Miku defiantly. Miku stared, curious. The little girl moved forwards, pointed at the camera and then at the door. Miku looked at the girl, frowning.  
  
'What?' The little girl shrugged.  
  
'I already know there's a door behind there.' Miku raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Are you sure you should check again.' The little girl replied. Miku looked at the door.  
  
'Look, see...'She turned back. The little girl was gone. 'Darn, I've been duped.' Miku grabed the door and tried to move it. It wouldn't budge.  
  
'Not only was I duped, I was wrong!' She burst out. Fumbling hurriedly with the camera, she took a picture and grasped the screen. It still wouldn't move. Miku threw all her weight against it. It moved, Miku slipped. The dust on her fingers proving slippery. Miku fell to the ground hard. Now she was covered in dust like the house.  
  
'Joy.' Miku blew her hair out of her eyes and rose to her feet. She moved through the door, closing it behind her. This corridor had many steel lamps hanging from the ceiling, some of them giving off a dull yellow glow. Miku stared at the only source of light in the small hallway and walked slowly down it. The dull clunk of her every footstep echoed around her, making up the only sound she heard. She turned the corner and came to a door. Miku turned the old handle with it groaning with old age and entered. This room was darker then the hallway with a incomplete wall seperating them into two rooms. Miku moved into the other section of the room, several faded screens and a cupboard were all that occupied the room.  
  
'I can't find the key.' Miku's eyes widened, and she spun on the spot. All that was there where she heard the voice come from was a chest, that's all that was illuminated by her torch. She began to back up, fear creeping icily up her spine.  
  
'Where is it?' Miku turned once more. The cupboard's door was open this time. Two emotions were battling for control over Miku's body. Fear, run it said, get away Mafuyu can look after himself. The other was love, You can't leave him, There won't be nothing there and you can defeat it, whatever it is. Miku moved forwards. No noise coming to her ears even though they were on alert for the slightest noise. She approached the cupboard, gripped the sides and looked in.  
  
Black. Endless black. Until, a body fell from the black, it's ghostly form terrifing Miku. Miku blinked and it was no longer there. A deformed sound came from the cupboard and Miku shone her light in there. It turned out to be a normal cupboard, via the taperecorder that was now playing in front of her. Miku reached out for it. Her hand moving slowing towards it. Every sense on edge. Fear screaming at her to run. If only she'd listened.   
  
A blur of motion. Miku looked up at the hapless soul that had clutched her arm.  
  
Flashback  
  
Koji's breth were coming in great gasps. He knew something was wrong, it was very wrong. He ran blindly, he needed to get out, or to hide. He rummaged wildly for the key. It wasn't there. He found the cupboard and climbed into it gratefully. Closing the door, leaving a fraction open for him to look out. His heavy breathing broke the silence. Koji watched as the room began to waver. A women in a white kimono was materializing. The traped souls attached to her back crying and screaming to be released. Koji couldn't control his breathing. She was getting closer, closer, and closer. Koji recoiled as the cupboard door flew open, the womans hands reaching for him, she grasped him and the sickening crack  
  
of his neck breaking rung out disturbing the still air of an other wise quiet night...  
  
end  
  
Miku looked up at were Koji's body fell. She then picked up the tape recorder, rewound it and sat down to listen to it.  
  
tape  
  
Koji: I can't find it. Where is it?  
  
Koji: I need it, I need it now!  
  
Other voice: What do you need?  
  
Koji: A toilet.  
  
Other voice: Not where you're going you won't.  
  
end  
  
Miku turned it over, it had information on the mansion. She looked up, as a dull grinding noise sounded in front of her. The door the lead to another room was open. Miku walked over to the door and wearily crossed the threshold, the soft tatami matting changing into the hard wood floor. This room had kimono's hanging all round. Miku spotted a red mirror lying on a chest, she picked it up and looked at it. The mirror had a red handle. There was a mirror stand beside her. Miku looked at the mirror stand and then back at the mirror.  
  
'I wonder....' Miku said slowly.  
  
'The key....' The voice was back. Miku dropped the mirror and it fell through the air tumbling as the wind pressure flipped it. It flew into the mirror stand and stuck there. There was a loud click as the drawer underneath unlocked. Miku pulled it open and found a picture of the editor Koji and a small brass key. Miku picked up the picture. As she watched it, before her eyes ceramonial ropes appeared on Koji's wrists, ankles and neck. Miku put that down and picked up the key. As she did so, a chilling cold passed over her like an icy blanket. She felt a pressure begin to enforce itselfs near her shoulder. Miku turned, Koji reached for her. Miku took a step back and raised the camera. A brilliant flash shong through the room and Koji's spirit was expelled across the room. Miku quickly got rid of the spirit and left the room. She hurried back to the door with the lock. Mafuyu had to be behind there! The lock made a loud clunking noise when Miku turned the key. She pushed the door open with a heavy creaking noise. Miku shone her light into the room. The light hit a partition screen. Miku walked inside the room, it was just an old fashioned tatami room. Off to one side was a bodered up room with a partially ripped screen. Miku looked at it with apprehesion and turned to find a door to exit this rodinary room. But something flashed past out of the corner of her eye. Miku stared at the screened room. Nothing. Miku saw another door opposite the screen off one and opened it. She came into a fairly lit wooden hallway with stairs at the end.  
  
'So that's your name....I must tell Takamine...' Miku looked up. Hirasaka's ghost was looking into something muttering. As Miku got closer see noticed that the Hallway was a T-section with a mirror facing off to the other corridor, not the stairs in front of them. Miku watched her boots as she walked along the wooden floor, thier dull clunking echoing around her once agian. She raised her eyes, she was in front of the mirror that Hirasaka was at.  
  
'I have ropes marks on my body....' Hirasaka's voice whispered her fears. 'Just like Koji....I am cursed....'  
  
As Hirasaka's lingering voice faded, Miku felt air pressure brush her cheek and something landed on the floor with such a force the ground shook. Miku turned to see what was there. Nothing. Thump! This time it was in front of her. Thump! On the other side. Miku raised her hand to the invisible entity and her hand hit something, hard, smooth and cold. Glass, a glass wall. Miku left one hand on the wall in front of her and moved her other hand to the one next to it. Yes she was trapped inside a glass box. Miku turned to the mirror behind her fearfully, feeling very venerable. She held her hand up on the glass wall and hoped more then ever that her brother would find and save her.  
  
After the bus trip  
  
Tyson jumped out fo the bus sparying dirt, dust and rocks everywhere.  
  
'Yeah! we're here!' Then Tyson looked up at the property. 'Wait are we here? Is this the right place?'  
  
'Yeah, it's the right place kid.' The bus driver said as the others filed off. 'Have fun.' He gave them a cheery wave and skidded off, spraying them with dirt and dust.  
  
'What a dump.' Tyson commented as he look at the mansion with disappointment.  
  
'It would be a fantstic place for hide and seek!' Max yelled as he ran over the bridge and up the front porch.   
  
Kai narrowed his cold, steely eyes and stared at thier surroundings suspiciously.   
  
'Somethings not right.' Kai said. 'This could be a trap so be-'  
  
'Hey!' Max said poking his head in through the front door. 'It's really dark in here!'  
  
'Wait Max!' Ray yelled as he ran after him. 'I don't think that's wise!' But Max had already disappeared. Tyson looked at Ray and the house before changing his glance to his other team mates. He turned back to the house and ran after Max, flashed past pst Ray, standing on the moldy bridge and through the heavy set, dark, front door.  
  
'No, Tyson!' Ray yelled, melodramtically, with his hand thrown out in front of him.  
  
Another flash, this time, of blue and white. Kai had run past, why Ray didn't know.  
  
'Kai!' Ray yelled. Ray hung his head, before running into the dank mansion with Kenny hot on his heels.  
  
To be continued  
  
Luckydog:Well next chappie I will be spellling ray, rei to avoid confusion with my other ff story, Mafuyu. 


	3. Into the mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Fatal frame. Angl: Woot! we got a review! Thanks so much! does happy dance Luckydog:And I got my beyblade bedspread! All cept Luckydog: UU--UUU Angl: UuUuU--UuUuU Luckydog: what? Angl steals the bedspread whens Luckydog's not looking Into the mansion Kai stared around at the dank darkened walls. He didn't know why he ran in after the others but one thing was for sure. This Mansion was giving him the feeling that he was being watched, but not only that it put him on edge. Kai wasn't scared of ghosts, he did believe in them but there was something about this mansion... 'Argh!' A scream cut through the air. Kai turned sharply, he heard Ray and Kenny do it also. Tyson was clutching his heart and Max had his hands on Tyson'd back. Tyson was peering into a deep black hole in the floor created by fallen rubble. Max had nudged Tyson to give him a scare. Kai rolled his eyes being his usual self but underneath his senses were screaming at him to run. Kai decided to observe his surroundings to take his mind off his nerves. The room had become much darker since the door closed behind Kenny when he entered.The dust gave the room a haunted ancient ruins look. Kai folled the dark shadows to the dusty, broken and chipped floor. Five sets of footprints came up to where he stood. One pairs was clear and had cut through the dust leaving a bright and evident trail of contrast. The next lot had just been covered up again with a light layer of dust making them blend a bit more but even in this state of lighting (very little) Kai could see them. But the the other three spread further across. It seemed three people had entered together. Kai had to kneel down close to the floor to see them better. They were nearly invisible but Kai could see that two men and a woman had entered, maybe judging by the dust, three weeks ago. Kai looked at the other footprints and tried to detirmine when they had been made and by who. The slightly dusty ones had probably been made a week ago, by a male wearing slippers or sneakers, the clear ones by a female wearing boots, they had been made today! 'Um...guys?' Kenny asked tentivly. 'We have a problem' Kai stood up and looked past the fallen beams and canvas, down the partially destroy stairs to the heavy oak door. There Ray was pushing on the door, his slipping feet creating trails in the dust on the floor, Kenny standing next to him, a worried expression stuck on his face. Max and Tyson stopped messing around and looked at Kenny. 'What's up Cheif?' Tyson asked, a black expression on his face. 'The door won't open.' Kenny replied. 'We're stuck in here.' This didn't seem to bother Max or Tyson one bit. They just shrugged and went back to their exploring. Ray gave up and was talking to Kenny, not that Kai could hear what they were saying. The room seemed to suck up everything so that it was only background noise, unnoticable till it disaapeared. It also seemed to hold many secrets, dangerous secrets that caused the people that heard them to mysteriously disappear... Kai felt really concerned and uneasy at this news and turned back to the footprints. They lead to a door and vanished past it. Ignoring the others he followed the footprints, making sure he didn't step on them. The dust rose a little with each footstep and gently drifted through the air unconcerned. Kai reached the door and placed a hand on the handle. He quickly withdrew his hand, the handle was ice cold. The room he was in now was at a moderate temperture but judging by the temperture of the handle the froom next door was a freezer. Unfortunalty there was only one way to find out what was behind the door and that was to open it. Kai grasped the handle, ignoring the icy cold pinching his fingers and tried to open the door. It opened easily but a loud grany, grinding noise cut through the silence and even thought he door was no longer moving, the sound echoed through out the room. 'Hey Kai found a door!' Tyson said pointing at him. Kai ignored them and steped over the threshold. He was ignoring his suspisions, if he fell to pieces the others would. This room was a little lighter with the faded wooden walls a deathly pale grey colour. Broken parts of the wall (as Kai figured it to be) littered the clean floor. All sound was cut off, even the commotion of Max and Tyson making their way to Kai and the new hallway could not be heard. These two things combined freaked Kai out but what unnerved him the most was the ropes. Kai begun to walk down the Hall way slowly, every now and then a torn rope would hit his shoulders. He looked at them, one tied to each rafter. Kai looked up and his heart froze. For a second, he could have sworn...Something white, in the shape of a face had looked down at him. Kai blinked and looked again. He breathed a sigh of relief. The covered window had created the face. Kai rolled his eyes and looked back in front of him. He jumped back, thinking he was seeing a ghost but it was just his reflection. He moved forwards until he came to the end of the hallway. What a stupid place to put a mirror Kai thought. Kai was staring into the mirror and he could just see Max and Tyson swinging on ropes, Kenny telling them off and Ray was walking towards Kai. Kai turned to look at Ray, he had just looked up at the rafters, his face looking dead and ghostly in the grey light. Kai turned back and he jumped again. This time he knew that his mind was not playing tricks on him. The hallway had grown icily cold. Kai just stared, mounting pressure and fright was consuming him. A woman in a white kimono, her thick black hair covering her eyes, her face expressionless, torn ropes dangling off her wrist and neck. Her hand reached out for Kai, it moved slowly, creeping through time and space to Kai's shoulder. Kai was sure her touch would mean sudden death. The cold grew as her hands drew closer. Kai could feel his energy ebbing away and his blood freezing in his veins. Her hand had nearly reached his shoulder, her long fingernail a milimetre away, another second and he'll be dead. It was too much, Kai turned. She was still there! At least he thought so until his scarf floated down and was once again behind him where it should be. Nothing had changed, It seemed as though time had stopped during his encounter and had only just returned. Kenny had finally coaxed Max and Tyson off the ropes and Ray...Ray was coming towards him. Kai turned back to the mirror, the hairs on his neck tingling, the cold fading and his face drained of colour. Nothing in the mirror, but then Ray walked up behind him and judging by the expression on his face he had seen her too. 'Hey Kai,' Tyson said running past him with Max in persuit. 'You look like you've seen a ghost!' Kai scowled at Max and Tyson. If they had've seen what he'd see they would've shit themsleves. Kai Walked past them to a door on his right, the left one had been blocked up. As Kai opened the door, Max and Tyson ran past him into the new room, Kenny following. Ray walked up to Kai. 'I didn't think you were going to turn.' Ray said, he was still pale. 'I had to.' Kai said. 'Max, Tyson and Kenny would've freaked and lost their heads. If we do have to beyblade in here, do you think they should be in that state?' 'No. You seemed so resolute to let her touch you though.' Ray responded. "I wonder why she just went after you?' 'I don't know, but I think I'm in more danger then the rest of you.' Kai answered. Ray nodded and walked past him. After risking a look back at the mirror, Kai also passed over the threshold, closing the dorr behind him. 'Hey Tyson, look at this!' Max called looking at an ornamental lion mask on a chest. Tyson rushed over to look at it, kenny followed them. 'Would you like some light to see better?' Kenn asked and the two turned curiously. In Kenny's hand were two small black torches. 'I thought we might need them.' He replied. The three of them began exploring the surrounding chests and cupboards. Ray came out of a small alcove that looked like it had some books in it. He came over to Kai and handed him a torch also. 'I brought some too, when I had an uneasy feeling about his place.' Kai just stared at him and slowly raised his hand. Ray thinking he was pointing behind him turned to look, there was nothing there, when he had turned back Kai had the torch in his hand, he was staring at it like he couldn't believe it was real. 'Are you...okay?' Ray asked uncertainly. Kai just looked up at him. No expression on his face, no feeling in his eyes. He replied in a rather monotone voice, not like his own. 'Yes, I'm fine.' Ray looked at him concerned but then walked away. Kai watched him go before taking in his surroundings. There was dust on the floor, maybe this was a sign that he was safe? Kai shook his head and decided to see what was up the stairs. Perhaps he could find a way to get out of this place. In the middle of the room was a sunken fire place. Kai passed it, an odd shudder passing through him. Tyson turned from what he was doing and faced Kai who stopped at the bottom of the stairs, aware of Tyson wanting to speak to him. 'You felt it too?' Tyson asked. 'Felt what?' Kai asked coldly. 'The....thing.' Tyson said. 'I passed the fireplace and a cold feeling washed over me, kind of like I was being watched.' Kai shrugged and turned back to the stairs. Kai let his hand hover above the old and dusty railing trying to decide whether he really wanted to go up there. That's when it happened. 'Help!' A faint voice was floating from down the stairs, it was calling for him. Kai wondered if the others had heard it and turned to see if they had. They hadn't and he was the only one that could help. Kai ignored them and dashed up the stairs. The voice was still faint but he didn't care. He had to help them...now! The old dusty stairs croaked and groaned as Kai's rapid and strong footfalls helped him thunder up them to the upper landing. At the top of the stairs, the grey and faded walls all looked the same, the only color was from the faint screens lined up near the wall. Kai ran past these, his scarf tugging slightly on his neck with the aerial drag causing the tugging pressure. Kai slid on the dust as he spotted a door out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed the cold, solid handle and threw the door open. The cool wind from the force of the door swept through Kai's hair and without a thought of his fears disappeared over the dark threshold. Inside the darkness seemed to swallow him. Little could be seen. He listened intently. Another scream. Kai turned in that direction but the darkness was too over whelming. Downstairs, the others had seen Kai suddenly run up the stairs. They watched him disappear through a door. And they followed him upstairs, the old wooden doorhad just slammed shut. Kai turned to where the scream had come from, taking a hesitant step forwards, the darkness seemed to grow and overwhelm him. Kai fumbled in the black, when his brushed something that was smooth, cold, and metallic. Flicking the switch, Kai's torch shone over a small table, a tea table, an urn in the corner, and also, a boarded up screen door with slashes and things. Kai felt the same odd shiver as he walked over to it. He reached out his shaking hand to a tear in the screen and with two fingers pulled the papery fabric down so he could gaze into the boarded up room. Bringing his eyes to the tear, the growing feeling of uneasiness was swallowing him. His back was unprotected from attack. The cold growing. The feeling intensifing. Kai opened his eye a little wider to see better, and even brought the torch up to another rip. the light flickered onto something. It threw it's self at the light. A quick flash of Black. Blue. An icy eye. Kai recoiled and dropped the torch. The light flickered before dying. Kai's back hitting the cool wooden panelling behind him, the sweat on his back so cold, it could freeze at any moment. Kai watched the rip throught the darkness, but he couldn't see much. Back still up against the wall, he slud down it, making his way to the floor to pick up the torch. Kai's heart was stil in his throat, a wave of nausea sweeping over him, through the shock. Turning on hte light and moving it slowly over the door, he braced himself, but it all seemed normal now. Kai didn't want to move. For the first time, he'd felt it. Fear. It crept through his bones, leaked into his veins, poured into his very soul. Risking a glance at the door back into the barely light room, with all his friends. It was too far away, snapping his head back to the screen in front of him, Kai decided to find another way out. Moving his hand fervently along the wall, it's insistant shaking making it harder, his kunckle hit a door handle. Kai turned the light on the handle, it's reflection shining like a beacon of hope in his mind, grasping the cool handle he escaped from his own personal hell hole. Tyson grasp the handle of the door leading to the fireplace. He tugged and tugged. 'It's stuck.' He said finally. 'well duh!' Max said rolling his eyes. 'And people call me stupid!' 'Well you try it then.' Tyson said, his temper rising. 'ok.' Max said. 'He moved forward, grabbed the handle, turning it. The door swung open easily. Tyson fell backwards in shock, while Kenny, Max and Ray crossed over the threshold. 'It's dark.' Ray said turning on his flashlight. Tyson had entered the room and the door slammed behind them. They turned to look at it. When they were sure it was nothing they went back to taking in their surroundings and figuring out where Kai went. 'He went that way!' Tyson said pointing at the closest door proudly. 'I don't think so Tyson!' Ray laughed. He pointed his torch at the floor as he kneeled down close to the distorted footprints that lead to the screen and boarded up door. 'These footprint and pant-prints' Ray laughed again. 'I say pant-prints because Kai's pants have brushed the floor, making the footprints look strange.' He got up and briskly walked over to the screen. [I wonder why he stopped here?] Ray thought. Shinging his torch around Kenny saw the other door. 'Through here guys!' He opened the door and they walked over the threshold, they passed the screen door without incident. There half down the hall was a stiff, horror-struck Kai. They looked past him to see the moonlight from a window shinging onto a girl, a bit older then them, traped in a glass cage. The glass seperating the light created a dreamlike state as they looked on. The glinting tears that ran slowly down her face, her pale complexion contrasting with her dark red-brown hair. Kai twitched and turned. Ray moved up near him and was blasted with a wind so icy he felt the breath freeze in his chest. Kai exhaled as he watched Ray double over. THe cold hadn't hit so hard, as he had grown up in moscow but he did see his breath rise above him in a misty cloud of condensation. He turned behind him and watched the cold hit each of his teammates. Max was staring at them curiously, when his breath also began mistifying.Max hugged himself then compensated by tilting his head upwards and pretending he was a train. Tyson tooka shuddering breath and brought his sleeveless jacket around him, trying to shield himself from the supernatural cold. Kenny sat down and hugged his knees muttering nonsense. Ray straightened, and touched Kai's arm. His freezing fingers catching Kai's attention straight away. Ray breathed one word. 'look...' He pointed at the girl. Her hand was on the payne of glass at the front. The glass freezing around it. The tears icicles, frozen to her face, her breath coming in small seeps of steam. Yet she did not seem to notice the cold. Kai hoped she wasn't dead. 'Not yet.' Ray said as if reading his thoughts. 'but soon...' Kai was wondering what Ray was talking about when he caught sight of something emerging from the mirror. It it was the tips of three fingers creeping towards the petrified girl. The torn end of a rope swung between the two dementions. Reality and fantasy, natural and unnatural, normal and the paranormal. It was the same person who he had seen. Kai felt the same sense of forboding but it was Ray's words that knocked the sense of realisation into him. 'She's going to die...' to be continued Angl: EVIL!!!!! Luckydog: Yes, someone's stolen my bedcover, no! looks round where is it? Angl: wasn't me hides it luckydog turns all kirie-like Evil ghost Luckydog: Give it back! Give it back to me! Angl: Meep O.o Plz review! runs 


End file.
